


Morning Routine

by DisappearingOctopus



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingOctopus/pseuds/DisappearingOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon loves to be surrounded by her friends, but every Saturday morning she goes to be alone with him for just a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

            Honey Lemon sat at her dining room table tapping furiously on her laptop with one hand and holding a cup of coffee with the other. It wasn’t every Saturday morning that she found herself doing last minute work, but Gogo had been out all night and didn’t finish her half of a school science proposal.

            As she continued to type away, Honey Lemon recalled the events of last night. She went out to the bars with Gogo and the guys, when one tall, burley guy chose to pick a fight with Gogo. But instead of physical fighting, the two decided to get into bar games, which involved five tequila shots, a dart in the man’s arm, and Wasabi carrying Gogo to sleep on Honey Lemon’s couch.

            Honey Lemon looked back over her shoulder to check on Gogo. She was still passed out in Honey Lemon’s bright pink plush blanket.  She noticed a little drool coming out of Gogo’s mouth. Occasionally Gogo snorted in her sleep and subconsciously wiped her mouth, but for the most part, Gogo slept silently.

            Honey Lemon turned back to her laptop and finished up her final thoughts. As quickly as she could, Honey sent the document to her teacher and closed her laptop. She gulped down the rest of her coffee and ran into her room to get dressed.

            “Oh no!” Honey mumbled to herself when she noticed the time. It was ten passed 11:00.  She haphazardly threw on a sundress and heels and threw her lengthily hair up into a bun. Grabbing a handful of bobby-pins, she ran into her bathroom and fixed up flyaway strains to make herself look more presentable.

            After quickly going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Honey ran into her main room again and went to grab her purse off the back of her chair. She almost reached the door when she heard a loud, deep snort coming from behind her. Honey jumped in surprise and turned back to Gogo, who she nearly forgot about.

            Honey Lemon quickly went to find a piece of paper and scribbled down a not for Gogo. “Out to see Tadashi! Help yourself to any food! Text me when you’re up!” She ended the message with a smiley face and placed it next to Gogo’s bag, which was on the floor beneth her. Honey looked to Gogo, who had thrown herself onto her stomach and kicked the blanket to the grond.

            Honey smiles and went to fix up Gogo. She rolled her over to her back again and tucked her back in. Honey Lemon smiled and tucked a piece of Gogo’s hair back behind her ear. She stood up and grabbed her bag again, and left her apartment.

            She locked the apartment as quickly as she could and nearly ran down her hallway and down the flight of stairs. She burst open the front door and ran down the front stairs and walked down the street.

            Honey Lemon reached into her purse and pulled out her headphones and phone. She pressed play on a song and continued down the sunny street. Everyone was out and about on Saturdays, and Honey Lemon smiled as she walked, like she usually does. She looked down to her watch. Still a half hour late. Her smile fell and she picked up her pace, running awkwardly in her tall heels.

            Just as she was about to turn the corner, she noticed an old man running a flower stand outside of a coffee shop. _Perfect!_ Honey thought. She figured that as long as she was late she might as well bring Tadashi something nice.

            “Good morning!” the old man said as he noticed Honey approaching.

            “Hello!” Honey said sweetly. She gazed at the flowers he had to sell. They were so colorful and put together nicely. Some were wrapped with bows and ribbons, and some were sold as single flowers.

            “Any occasion you need, my dear?” he asked her.

            “Oh, well I’m meeting someone. And I’m just running a little late.”

            “Meeting a boy?”

            Honey nodded to the man. “Yes. He’s very dear to me. I was hoping to find something nice…but simple,” Honey said as she thought what flowers Tadashi would like the most.

            “Well he must be lucky to be meeting with a girl like yourself!”

            Honey smiled and sheepishly tucked her hair behind her ear.

            “How about these?” the mas asked her. He pulled out a small bouquet of lilies tied with a black ribbon. He handed them to Honey.

            “These are perfect!” she exclaimed. “How much?”

            The old man sat back down on his stool and smiled up to her. “On the house.”

            Honey Lemon was surprised by his gesture. “Oh no I insist!”

            The man held his hand up to her. “Please, it’s my pleasure. You better hurry if you want to meet him on time!” he said winking at her.

            Honey was flattered by his words. Part of her wanted to correct him but she didn’t want to bring him down. “Thank you very much!” she said to him. He waved goodbye to her, and Honey Lemon turned to the crosswalk.

            She crossed the street and sat down on the bench that was in front of the trolley stop. She took that time to take a photo of the flowers for Tadashi. She opened up a text message and sent the picture to Hiro followed by a blushing emoticon face.

            It was only a moment later when the trolley pulled up. Honey slid her phone back into her purse and waited for the passengers to exit. Once they did, Honey stepped onto the trolley and walked to the back where she stood away from the other passengers. It was almost noon and the trolley was packed as it usually was on a Saturday.

            Honey Lemon stood listening to her music and mouthing along to the words and she waited for her stop. It was only about five minutes away by the trolley. As she tapped along to the music she felt her phone vibrate, as she got a response from Hiro.

            “Aren’t those a little feminine?” the text read.

            Honey Lemon puffed out her cheeks and she wrote a response. “They’re simple! They aren’t feminine!!!!!!”

            A moment later her phone vibrated with another response. “you’re bringing a him flowers tho… I dunno.”

            “You’ve never brought flowers for you brother?! You know Tadashi won’t mind!”

            “Yeah yeah i’m sure he’ll love them.”        

            Honey Lemon tossed her phone back into her purse and re-examined the lilies. Maybe they were a little girly, but she knew Tadashi was never one to turn down a gift.

            Four stops came and went until it was Honey Lemon’s turn to get off. She stepped down from the trolley and walked down the sunny, grassy path. The trees were bright and green, and birds chirped and flew overhead. She saw a few children playing at the playground across the street, and their laughter was infectious. Honey couldn’t help but smile. She turned into the stone fence and crossed over the small bridge over a koi pond.

            Honey Lemon always felt calm in this place. Some people thought she was nuts for enjoying it so much, Wasabi in particular. He thought it was the creepiest place in San Fransokyo. Honey always disagreed. She thought it was beautifully taken care of, and gave people a comfortable home.

            She followed the stone path and made her way up the hill. At the top, she didn’t have to hesitate as to where she needed to go. She continued walking forward until turning left into large patch of grass. She could find him in her sleep.

            Honey Lemon walked slower once she stepped onto the grass and looked at the plaques below her feet. She felt the need to acknowledge and honor them. A few moments later she found him. 14th down.

            Her heart stopped as she kneeled down. “Hey, Tadashi!”

            She placed the flowers down on Tadashi Hamada’s tombstone. Honey gently traced her fingers along the edge of the stone. She felt goose bumps on her arms. “Sorry I’m late. I overslept and then had to finish an assignment for Professor Shiro and, well, you know how he is about late work!”    

            Honey Lemon changed her seating position to herself more comfortable. “You wouldn’t believe the night we had! Gogo got into bar fight! It was crazy! Wasabi had to carry her to my place. He asked if he and Fred should stay but I sent them home. I’m feeling okay, I didn’t drink a lot. Fred was a little tipsy though. He was singing a new theme song for us on the walk home! Which…isn’t much different from sober Fred…” Honey Lemon laughed to herself. She bit her lip and drew her hands across Tadashi’s engraved name.  “You would be so proud of Hiro.”

            Honey stopped talking for a minute and just looked at his name. “He’s doing great work at SFIT. He’s getting _amazing_ grades, but I’m sure you knew that would happen. And he hasn’t gone to bot fights since…since you brought him to the school. You really changed your brother. I know I didn’t actually know him before this but…he’s matured a lot, I can tell.”

            She looked to the flowers she placed down. “Hiro thinks these are too girly for you! I hope you don’t think so. The man I got them from was sooo sweet.” Honey Lemon laughed again. “He thought I was meeting you for a _date_! I guess I should have told them what the flowers were really for, huh?”

            A breeze passed by and shook the trees. Honey waited for the breeze to die down before speaking again, but she couldn’t find the words. It was minutes before she could speak. It wasn’t before she saw a tear fall off her face and onto the flowers until she could speak again.

            “I miss you,” she whispered. She lifted her hand up to wipe away a few tears. “Even though I feel like I see you all the time. I see you in Hiro, in Cass, in Baymax…I…I wish you were here, Tadashi. I hate this!”

            Honey Lemon wanted to say more, but she couldn’t think of anything she hadn’t said. She visited Tasadhi’s grave every Saturday since catching Callaghan. She didn’t cry every time she went. In fact, she usually didn’t cry. But last night out with Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred just made her miss him more. Usually Honey Lemon would come and sit with him and talk like they always did. Sometimes she brought him gifts. She always felt better once she left. It was important in her family to honor the dead so that they never really leave.

            Honey Lemon was about to speak again until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and then turned to look up. “Gogo? What are you doing here, are you okay?”

            “Yeah, I just figured you could use some company,” she responded. She plopped herself down next to Honey Lemon. “Nice flowers.”

            “Hiro said they were too girly.”

            “I mean...” Gogo began to say. She saw Honey’s face and noticed the dried tears. “Hey, let’s go get lunch. My treat.”

            Honey turned to her and smiled. “Thank you.”

            “That place next to the University just re-opened. You know how much Tadashi raved about their lattes,” Gogo joked.

            Honey Lemon smiled as Gogo stood up with her hands in her pockets. She turned back to look at Tadashi’s tombstone. She kissed her hand and touched it to his name. “I’ll see you later,” she whispered. “I love you, Tasahi.”

            Gogo held her hand out to Honey Lemon. Honey took it and pulled herself up. She adjusted her purse and linked her arm with Gogo’s. As the two of them walked down the hill, another breeze blew by them, and Honey smiled.


End file.
